Violet
by Icee Suicune
Summary: 10 drabbles featuring Robin and Stahl. Drabble 1 - Flights of Fancy
1. Books

"Robin, can you spare a moment?"

The tactician set the tome she was reading back on her table and craned her neck to get a better view of her visitor.

"Oh, Stahl, I thought you went into town." Robin left her chair and went to greet Stahl properly. His arms were full of books, and he shifted them in his arms. They looked rather heavy.

"I was. Lissa and Maribelle were taking their time browsing around... So I headed back here on my own." he nodded towards her little table at the back of her tent. "Mind if I set these down?"

"By all means," Robin took a step aside and extended her arm. "I didn't know you were one to read much!"

Stahl dropped the books, each making a small thud as they landed. He chuckled a bit before he spoke again. "Oh, these aren't mine. They're yours now!"

He crossed his arms and smiled as Robin joined him at the tabe. She picked up one of the thick leather volumes and ran her hand over the cover. "These are lovely," she breathed. She paged through another one, noticing how clean and new the parchment looked. "That was very kind of you, Stahl. What drove you to do this, though?"

Stahl shrugged a little and picked up a book as well. "I thought going over the same dusty, old tomes would get tiresome after a while. No harm comes from a new book every once in a while, right?"

"Those 'dusty old tomes' have valuable battle strategies that very well could save your life one day," Robin lightly hit Stahl's arm with a book. "But these will be nice to have during downtime. Thank you very much. I'm in your debt!"

"My debt, really?" Stahl smiled even wider now, and a glint of mischievousness flickered in his eyes. He scooped up a couple of books in one arm and grabbed Robin's hand with the other. "Well, in that case, come out right now and read with me! It's lovely out; it'd be a shame to see you cooped up in here all day."

Robin laughed as Stahl lead her out of the tent. "Hey, slow down!"

"I could carry you if you can't keep up, milady," Stahl offered, only to be answered with another, more violent smack from a book."

-.-.-

_**AN**_

_**My first time writing Fire Emblem ;w; I fell in love with the game when it came out yet it took me this long to write for it! Anyway this is a collection of unrelated oneshots about FemU/Stahl, based on the 7 rainbow prompt sets! Robin and Stahl get violet! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to more soon! **_

_**R&R**_

_**Icee Suicune**_


	2. Flights of Fancy

During times of war, it was vital to operate things efficiently. Armor had to be maintained, extra weapons had to be stocked, horses and pegasi had to be fed. Their regime was strict; there was never much wiggle room or any place where one could be frivolous. Things were plain and dull, but all for good reason. It wouldn't last forever, they knew that, and it was all for the greater good.

It wasn't always easy to give certain things up. Lissa and Maribelle seemed to be the most affected (and vocal) about their losses, but everyone struggled to get by to some extent. Grooming products, clothing, certain drinks – they were easy to miss after a while. Other things really couldn't be skipped out on though... like weddings.

A universal thought throughout the party was that weddings were one of the more important things, even during a war. During the time of bloodshed, some and found love, and they all had different ways of working around the luxury issue. Chrom and Sumia, for example, had simply opted to wait. Donnel and Maribelle had a small ceremony in one of the towns they visited, much to everyone's shock on the bride's end. Most couples did the same; they waited or had something small. Simply being together was more than enough for most of them. Those who wanted a grand ceremony held off, and those who didn't care worked with what was available at the given moment. It was as simple as that for most couples, but one bride-to-be was a little more indecisive on what to do with her wedding day.

Since Stahl had proposed to her weeks ago, Robin had been fussing over matrimony much more than what would be considered normal. It was almost to the point where it was interfering with her tactician duties, so one afternoon Stahl sat her down to talk and make sure her problem didn't spiral into an obsession. She was dangerously close.

Stahl entered her tent only to find her asleep on her desk, sprawled over some papers haphazardly scattered about. To his relief, the papers all had to do with the war effort, yet he knew Robin's sudden nap had something to do with her not so secret planning. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

Robin shot up from her desk, rather startled. A piece of paper stuck to her cheek, and Stahl pulled it off with a small chuckle.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked. Robin rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she slowly adjusted to her rude awakening. She sighed and started to organize the papers, making small piles and shoving some into various tomes.

"What time is it?" Robin ignored his question and glanced towards the tent's entrance.

"Late afternoon. You didn't miss out on much. Lunch was especially good today, and I took the liberty to eat your share, so thank you for not showing up."

Robin hit his shoulder lightly. "Oh, quiet you. That was a whole day wasted for the most part." she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Her stomach growled as well, and after yet another sigh Stahl set two apples on her desk.

"I figured you'd be hungry."

"Always thinking ahead," Robin took an apple with a smile.

"Funny, that's usually you." Stahl pointed out. "Lately you've been thinking a little too far ahead."

"Nonsense! A seasoned tactician always needs to be- oh, you're talking about the wedding, aren't you?"

Stahl nodded. "You're starting to worry me with your... extreme dedication. At least let me shoulder some of the burden, darling."

"I'm just so on the fence with... well, everything." Robin took a large bite of one of the apples and continued to speak, her mouth full. "My mind runs through all the pros, then the cons, then the what ifs..."

"Then why not just have it now?" Stahl suggested. "Next church we stumble across, let's ask Lissa to lend you a dress and seal the deal. Then maybe you could get a proper night's sleep."

Robin shook her head. "Absolutely not. You deserve an actual ceremony, not just something hasty preformed by Libra. Not to shame him or anything, but I only want the best for you..."

Stahl kissed the top of her head. "You needn't worry about lavish things for me, Robin. All I want is to be your husband. I will be more than happy just having that!"

"Oh, I know... I just can't help but want nice things. Perhaps I've been deprived for too long. This is all so horribly selfish of me."

"I'd hardly call it that. If it would make you happy, let's just wait. Then the only thing we'd have to worry about is what meals to serve at the reception. All this war business will be far behind us."

"That's the problem with waiting, dear." Robin's expression fell, and she reached for Stahl's hand. "What if something were to happen to one of us? I would feel awful for denying you a wedding only to have one of us fall. All because I couldn't make up my mind..."

Stahl wrapped his arms around Robin and rested his chin on her head. "As long as I'm around, Robin, nothing is going to happen to you. And I trust that you have my back as well. We'll see the end of this war together, and we'll get married, be it sooner or later. I promise."

He could hear Robin choke back a sob and felt her shake against his frame. He tightened his hold on her. Robin didn't normally let her emotions show like this, but when she did, Stahl knew it was best to just hold her and not mention it afterward. After a few moments, Robin wiggled out of his arms, wiped her cheeks, and took a few deep breaths.

"Feeling better?" Stahl asked.

She nodded and turned back to the papers on her desk. "Much. Thank you, dear. Alright then, I suppose I will just have to make a compromise with myself."

"Sounds like an excellent idea! Just don't stress over it so much, alright?"

"I wouldn't dream of it now, I have the perfect solution! Stahl," her eyes lit up, and she smiled the widest smile Stahl had seen in quite some time. "How do you feel about having two weddings?"

"T-two?" Stahl's face had become rather pale. If she was this big of a wreck with one wedding, he certainly didn't want to be around for a second. "Don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

"Nonsense! This way we get the best of both worlds. Now, should I used the same dress for both weddings, or should I just go with two? Decisions, decisions..."

-.-.-

_**AN **_

_**Here's the second prompt, flights of fancy! I hope I captured the prompt well, I had a very fun time writing this one! Stahl's such a sweetheart. A patient sweetheart at that! **_

_**R&R**_

_**Icee Suicune **_


End file.
